


Warmth

by Mandy23b



Category: The Outsider (TV 2020), The Outsider - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Mentions of Blood, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy23b/pseuds/Mandy23b
Summary: After a long day on the job, Ralph is lucky to have a loving partner who takes care of him.
Relationships: Ralph Anderson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the below post from (@)benmendo on Tumblr to write this snippet before the series premiered. Now, as we wait for the finale (after that brutal cliffhanger no less!), I decided to post this as we all need a little pick-me-up. Please enjoy!  
> https://benmendo.tumblr.com/post/190145924055/the-outsider-featurette
> 
> Readable on Tumblr: https://mandy23bwrites.tumblr.com/post/611783000936611840/warmth

The feeling of a warm washcloth on his face brings Detective Ralph Anderson back to full consciousness. He blinks rapidly, realizing he’s drifted off at the kitchen table. The sound of tranquil humming dissolves into quiet laughter as his eyes slowly focus on your face. 

You know he’s had a rough day, evident by the blood you’re carefully scrubbing from his face, but you can’t help your amusement at seeing him doze off in the short time it had taken you to walk to the sink and rinse out the cloth (sitting upright no less!).

“I’m almost done, darling, just a little bit more.”

He makes a noble attempt at nodding and closes his eyes again. You turn your focus to his forehead, the worry lines there lessening as he relaxes. Making your way down his prominent nose, you pay extra close attention to around his eyes, not wanting to be too rough but still needing to get the dried blood off.

After a few minutes, you take his chin in your hand and slowly move his head side to side, satisfied that he’s finally clean. There would be time for him to shower tomorrow; right now what he really needs is rest. Turning, you toss the washcloth across the kitchen to where it lands in the sink with a ‘plop.’ The sound makes him jump, now on high alert. His eyes dart around the room, so wide that you can see how bloodshot they are. 

“It was me, Ralph, it’s okay! You’re safe!” You quickly take his face in your hands and press a long kiss to his forehead, trying to calm him down. He sighs, shoulders slumping, and leans forward to rest his head on your chest as you move to wind your arms around him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” you murmur while rubbing soothing circles into his back. You stay that way until you feel him begin to drift off again and then slowly step back. “Okay baby, let's get you into bed.” 

You take his hands and gently pull him up from the chair, his movements sluggish and stiff. Wrapping an arm around his waist, you make your way upstairs to your bedroom. He damn near collapses onto the bed after you help him change into a soft shirt and sweatpants. A soft smile spreads across your face as you pull back the blankets and tuck him in, leaning down to give him a kiss.

As you turn away, his hand reaches out and grabs your wrist.

“Will you stay with me?” 

“Of course,” You murmur, smile growing. You flick off the light as you make your way around the bed and join him under the covers. His strong arms immediately reach out and pull you to his side, rolling so he can bury his face into your neck. You, in turn, wrap your arms around him and card your fingers through his coarse hair. In no time at all, you can hear his breathing deepen, soon followed by quiet snoring.

For a second you consider sneaking away but you quickly banish the idea, deciding to enjoy the time with your partner instead. Cleaning the kitchen could wait; taking a nap with the gentle detective sounded far more appealing. So you snuggle into the pillows with a sigh of contentment and drift off, relieved that he once again made it home safe.


End file.
